


Wherever you went

by Spacetiger (Qisas_wa_ahlam)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Friend and Make-up Artist Meliorn, Inspired by Music, Jace Herondale is Alex Max Band ( The Calling), M/M, Past Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Song " Wherever you will go", Student Alec Lightwood, Student Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qisas_wa_ahlam/pseuds/Spacetiger
Summary: Magnus is trying to be a good friend to his taciturn, broody, at time vexing but kind ex-boyfriend.It's not easy.And for no apparent reason this week everything leads back to a couple of years-old teen-love song and radio shows.Jace is back to New York after a few years of overnight stardom and  crazy international touring. He tries to start a solo career, but if he's honest, he first needs to find the black haired archer who introduced him to music and dragged him to the MMA- Club when he was nothing more but a prime example of an aggressive teen in foster care.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Meliorn & Jace Wayland
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
> this is my first work for this fandom.. it happened purely by accident and is mostly explained by the fact that Jamie Campell Bower and the front singer from THE CALLING Alex Band make up 2 out of the total 4 blonde people I ever had a crush on.... Also Dom and Matt are lovely to watch and Jace and Alec just have a complicated, hurting love in any universe ..so in this story Alex Max band is Jace, who is just starting his solo career.  
> nothing of this story has a base in real life of the musician, it's just his lyrics mixed with my own experiences and a few crazy ideas.
> 
> I am ignoring the original timeline of the music releases as well as the show/ books. Jace and Alec met when they were 15, 16; now they're somewhere in their early 20ies. Smartphones and social media have not yet taken over the world... so I imagine this plays somewhere around 2010.
> 
> for your easier understanding: _text_ is radio show and **_text_ ** is song lyrics

_And here's another goodie for you guys:_

_**So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place?  
When I'm ** _

Magnus' hand was on the dial quicker than what seemed possible in the middle of making a turn in new york afternoon traffic. He noticed Gideon's frozen posture relaxing once the commercials of another radio station filled the car.  
"Thank you“ the passenger mumbled quietly.

"No problem.“ And really it wasn't. Gideon had never been willing or able to talk about it. So Magnus had become good at recognizing 'Wherever you will go' and turning it off or moving Gideon out of the room as soon as he heared it. Changing the station, was not a problem...The problem was not letting his accumulated curiousity get in the way and kill the tenative friendship they had formed after an awkward break up a mere two months before. Gideon never told him and most definetly wouldn't now on a ride home. A ride he had barley accepted as is... so, another topic was needed.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you … did you decide the focus for your Master's programm by now? I know you're still finalizing your thesis but.. next semester is not THAT far away... any ideas?"

"If you're asking about the media and design focus you wanted me to take... it seemed already absurd then and it will definetly not happen now,“ the tall brunet shook his head but kept his voice playful.

"Hey! My institute has dealt with computer science majors before, it was never absurd.“

"Magnus, I don't doubt that Ragnor's and Caterina's courses are fun and I don't doubt that you'd help me with assignements if I ask nicely... but it just doesn't fit with me“ he pointed to his ensemble of worn out black jeans, Chucks and a sweater. "I need something that will be beneficial for a future job...“ he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "besides, if i don't get a decent grade on my thesis, there will be no scholarship for me to continue and all planning of master courses will be for a far away future anyways.“ he fell silent.

"It will turn out alright. I am sure and if not, you'll just create another awesome software and manage the financial part carefully.“

Gideon laughed drily, "Well, I will definitely not make the mistake of trusting someone who majors in economics ever again. That was a life lesson..“

„"Aldertree still deserves a beating for that.“

"Oh yeah he does.“ Silence settled again and this time the younger man reached for the dial and turned up the volume to catch a three day's grace song he hadn't heard in years. 

_"And with us now is a wonderful artist, a singer-songwriter who is currently starting his solo career. Many of you remember his band and their debut album 'camino palmero', a few years back. The voice is the same, the stunning good looks are the same, I am happy to welcome Alex Max Band.“_

_"Happy to be here John. Thanks for having me and for playing that song, i know it's a bit outside of your normal mix.“_

_"Everyone gets to choose a song. It's the rules and it gives us even more to talk about if it's an unexpected choice … so if I understand correctly you're first album is scheduled for much later this year, should we expect some darker, alternative, heavy metal stuff from you ? Something like 'animal i have become' ?“_

The artists laughed shortly and then answered in a slightly more deep, rough drawly, _"music like that is a bridge into my past, a lifetime before 'camino palmero' even... no the songs I'm working on are more soft. Me and my acoustic guitar. Some piano.“_

_"So, you're currently writing and producing here in New York, must be a very different atmosphere from London.“_

_"Yeah, it sure is. It's great to finally be back again. This city holds a lot of memories, and there's lots of small cafes and clubs that let me try out my new material in front of small crowds.“_

_"That sound like a lot of fun. So normally I would now offer you a audience of thousands and ask you to start performing but I have been told by my assistant that you have sort of an unusual request, so ... if not singing... what are you here for?“_

_"I am searching for someone. I really hope I can see them again, and I hope they are listening. They should be studying in this awesome city, here at NYU, but I couldn't find them in the music programm … maybe they're studying something different …  
most definetly they changed their name... And no orchestra or record label in the city... “_

 _"Let me stop you a moment there, so you'd like to use WHL radio to find a lost love interest or a musician?“_ the radio host appeared a bit surprised.

_"yeah, kind of both.. but a ...special person....I know it's unusual, but … I'm at a dead end. I thought I could find them in the music programm, they are really talented. I checked all classes, recitals, gatherings ... But no such luck. And especially with the name change, I don't know how else to do this...“ the musican trailed of helplessly, realizing that he had mixed up and forgotten all the things his stylist and friend had told him just minutes before, about how to lead up to his request._

_"Ehm, okay, so maybe you have a message ? A request to meet ?“_

_"yeah.. well here goes nothin' – Alec, it's me. I hope you hear this. I miss you. I know it's too little and too late. But I'm sorry. I've been trying to find you, but you don't go by Lightwood any more, you're not using Trueblood or Wayland either…Maybe you don't want to be found. But I'd like to see you. To talk. Nothing more. Just talk. I wish you can find it in you to show up at the café. I'll be there the whole week 6 pm til closing. If you don't want to see me. I get it.. just. Leave me a line. An email, call the owner... let me know I should stop this. And I will.“_

The musician sighed heavily and the host took this as his cue to give room for the 30 seconds commercial break.

_The blonde tried having a sip of water and calming down before the lights at the door indicated that they were back live  
"This is John from WHL radio, live here with singer-songwriter Alex Max Band. So Alex, can you tell us anything more about this love interest of yours? A special memory ? Maybe a tiny bit on how Alex met Alex ? I'm sure she's a very special girl.“_

The singer didn't react for three seconds that felt like an awkward forever for the host and the listening audience but then there was a short laugh, a disbelieving huff of air and the singer went back to the mic  
_"ehm, it's not Alex, it's Alec and HE is the very definition of tall, dark and handsome. Kind, an amazing cellist, a total klutz before the first cup of extremely black coffee.“ His fondness was clear in the voice._

_"So you're unusual request was also for you to come out as gay?“_ the host asked , clearly confused and unsure how to deal with the situation. 

_"No John, I'm not gay... but I'm not straight either … it's been kind of an open secret for a very long while and being outspoken about this now... is... just a byproduct I guess.“ he checked the clock and continued "I know our time is almost up... and man I'm sorry for hijacking your show like that, I'm sure you would have prefered the 'chose one song, sing one own' over this but... I just had to try. So I guess thanks for... not kicking me out or muting me.“_

_"Well, thank you for joining us at WHL Radio today. As I'm sure everyone in our beautiful city knows WHL is supporting the local queer community and we always have room for love stories. We wish you good luck for finding .. eh..Alec“_

Magnus dialed down the noise level, a laugh in his voice "I bet that host would not have lasted one more interview break. That guy totally overwhelmed him and he hadn't thought it through, I mean who would go into a live radio show to do such a thing and not think about what exactly to say beforehand?“ 

"Jace would“ the name fell from his lips unwillingly, barely audible to himself. He'd sworn he would never say his name again, never think about him again- But now he was in shock, a weird feeling of a racing heart and a familiar numbness taking over his senses.

"Sorry Gideon, I didn't catch that. What did you say ?“

"Nothing.“ The word was sharp, almost violent.“ Sorry... You can drop me off at the corner over there.“

"Are you okay ?“

"Yeah, just thinking I should take a short walk“ his words barely came out between clenched teeht and short forceful breaths.

"okay, sure, whatever you need.“ A short moment later Magnus saw Gideon leave his car without so much as a 'thank you' or a 'goodbye', walking away in a haste that didn't make sense.

Had he said something wrong? Had he somehow managed to fuck up their tenative friendship by driving him home and commenting on a crazy radio interview?

Or.. shit.... maybe he shouldn't have brought up the master's courses again. Gideon was a perfectionist, a meticulous planner, an organizer after all and not having a clear plan for the next months must be terrifiying for him. He had been pretty much staring out of the window after that mini- conversation. Oh Gideon, always too private to share what's bothering him, too much worries and thoughts running through his head... it had been part of their downfall as a couple. And even if they were not together anymore .. he should send him a text later tonight. Commenting on some news or tv show, just a tiny push to get him out of this mood. That's what friends were for, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tiny bite of an unplanned varity and not a full chapter.  
> I'm sorry but I couldn't get Magnus and Izzy to finish their conversation just yet...  
> I thought this might shorten the wait - I hope you enjoy!

"Jace, why are you doing this to yourself ?“ He asked the blond while looking over his shoulder, the question echoed in the tiny room.

"You know why, Mel. I have to find him. Fuck the publicity guy, fuck the recording schedule. I need to find him. I can't concentrate on any lyrics....even if... even if he doesn't want to see me again... I have to know.  
I just... Not knowing kills me.“ the singer had sunken into himself almost sliding of the tiny bar stool he was sitting on.

"Jace, Jace look at me”.  
Meliorn was pressed tightly up against his back now, arms around him, each grabbing a wrist and pulling the blonds hands apart.  
“I know why we are here.“ A tight smile was reflected by the mirror just in front of them.  
“But look at your fingers.“ Mel turned them toward the mirror and Jace gasped surprised at the little drops of blood that were obvious to see now.  
“stop pulling and scratching at the skin. leave your nails alone. If you need me to hold your hand or hug you. Just say so. It's just us.“

He rested his chin softly on Jace's head and smiled gently at their mirrored image.

"Have you thought about what you want to tell and where you will stop? I know you lose any talking points once you get rambling but... did you try to decide?“ 

"M-hm. I think I do - for real this time“ there was short smile and a nod that was supposed to show confidence and ease, but the restlessness in his voice and hands betrayed that image.

Without a second thought Mel placed his right palm flatly on Jaces' heart and gave a slight, comforting pressure while pressing himself even closer to his back. He could feel the breath-in deepening and lengthening almost instantly. 

”It'll be alright. Deep breaths.“

”You're my stylist not my therapist“ the singer tried to deflect.

”Well, they pay me to make you look good -well 'Alex Max Band' - you. Lucky for both of us, that requires minimal work on my side and gives me lots of time to take care of my friend.“ Meliorn kept his hand in place and took deep calming breaths pressed to Jace's back. When he had counted to twenty he finally felt the tight muscles of his friends shoulders and neck relax slightly.

"So, you want to switch places, put those itching hands to use ?“

It was the first big and real smile he received in a while. “Hell yeah“

When they left the washroom ten minutes later, Meliorn's hair was in two dutch braids and Jace had that charm -anyone’s -pants- off – look on his face as he told the young radio shows host that they would have a lot of fun together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: feedback is awesome.  
> It might improve my writing, motivates me to go back to passages I am stuck in and it cheers me up ( which in silly winter weather and covid19 lock down is probably the most important thing). 
> 
> Take care everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay.. Izzy just wouldn't talk... and then finally she wouldn't shut up.  
> took me some time to figure out this chapter, I hope you enjoy

Magnus was still in his tiny office on campus, going through horrible homework handed in by his boss' class. Seriously, if Catarina wanted to remain his friend, she would need to give more interesting homework. Or limit the number of students for her course to 10. Ideally, she would do both. With a sigh he dropped the paper he was currently reading back on the pile and stared at his phone. Gideon had still not replied to his comment on the newest episode of “how I met your mother” he had sent a few hours after the car ride. And he completely ignored his invitation to join Izzy, Dot and him for drinks tomorrow night. He had sent that about five hours ago and wasn’t quite sure if he would ever get a reply. Nothing from him- but there was an unread text, from Maia.

**  
`  
Am alone 2day w. an interview!  
Simon called in sick :(  
u hav 2 listen and do call-in... moral support!  
I swear I will NEVER model again 4 u if u don’t! :-x  
`  
**

Magnus sighed and typed a promise to tune in on the campus radio to her show.  
Before he managed even another paragraph on a rather wordsy students' summary of the history of the overcoat, a knock on the door interrupted his concentration.

”yes ?“ 

In stumbled a tiny mess of a student halfway stuck in their oversized bag. “I'm so, so sorry Prof. Loss, but I just realized that one page of my homework got stuck in my bag. I know how you feel about late hand-ins but I promise it's...“

”Izzy ?“

”Oh, hi, Magnus. How are ...wait. Are you Mrs. Loss’ TA ?“

”Yes“

”awesome.“ She stumbled over to him for a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. “I mixed up the paper's of my classes and just found out that I forgot to hand in page 3 /4 for this weeks’ homework. Can you maybe... just maybe slide it in there with the rest of them and never, ever tell her? Please? I owe you one!“

"Izzy, calm down. I would do that. But... there is no homework from you. I didn't even know you were in this class.“ 

Her face went from irritation and shock to a more relaxed smile within a few seconds. "Can you check if you have a homework from I. Trueblood?“

"Trueblood?“ Magnus stared at his friends hands. For a moment he wondered if he had somehow missed that she got married. When he couldn't find a ring, he just went over to his pile of papers and searched for the name she asked. And sure enough, there it was, page missing and everything. Izzy smiled and slipped the page in from across the table.  
Magnus looked up “But I thought Garroway?“

”My brothers and me, we all have different last names. It's a long story and I'm sure we would have talked about it at some point if...“ she trailed off awkwardly, not sure how to hint at the breakup.

”If Gideon and me would have lasted“ he finished for her.  
“It's okay to mention it.“

”Is it? Because I am pretty sure I saw a shadow of my brother this morning in the cafeteria. He was busy fighting a hangover in a very washed out metal band shirt, screaming „emotionally unstable“ at the world. And it's the second day in a row“

He shrugged helplessly “I don't think I have anything to do with that...” It sounded more like a question than anything else. 

"But ?“

"I may have … possibly... hinted a tiny bit at the next semester on the way home on monday.“ Izzys eybrows almost shot up to her hairline in annoyance. “ I just... I didn't know what to talk about and this topic seemed safer than asking about THE song.“ Magnus tried to justify. “I just... I didn't want it to be awkward.“

”And how did that work out for you?“

”Awkward. He fled from the car once we were within a block of his home. And now he doesn't even reply to my texts anymore. I invited him for tomorrow... but I doubt he'll show." Magnus sighed. "Do you really think talk of next semester throws him this much off his game ? Or is it me talking to him ? You said hangover... but I've barley seen him touch more than a glass of wine... should I just stay away?"

Isabelle considered Magnus' words for a moment and was immediately overcome with the desire to lock her stupid brother and her friend in a room - for a month. Her brother was stubborn as a mule and spectacularly emotionless even though everyone who knew him could see that the glittery and loud Asian man fascinated him. Said friend on the other hand was so hurt, careful and respectful of her brothers' boundaries that they would never talk this out -unless she or some freak circumstances forced them to. She knew they could be something really good together, knew that Magnus cared deeply for him and would easily give her brother another chance. If only the tall idiot would show any interest to have a love life or any kind of private life at all. 

”I can't tell you what to do, Magnus. I know he likes you, he laughs at your jokes and he seems... I don't know... less heavy, less weighted down when you're around. But he's not easy to be friends with - or anything more. And finishing this thesis is very important to him. Maybe it's the most important thing he's ever done.“

”You think he'll come around once the scholarship- letters are out ?"

"Probably. I’d bet a ‘Sex on the beach’ that he's going to stare at you all night long when he celebrate that he got it " Isabelle smiled a bit too brightly and tried to lift up Magnus' mood.  
"Come on, do you have time for a coffee ? The cafeteria is not far and I don't know about the others', but my homework is nothing more than an uncreative re-write of the introduction chapter of the first book you can find on overcoats."

Half an hour later Magnus took the last sip of his cappuccino while Isabelle finished the tale of her mother insisting on going back to her maiden name after the divorce.  
"For my brother's last name... it's not my story to tell. But at least now you know why I'm a Trueblood."  
"So basically, it's a girl power 'daughters side with mothers'- kind of thing."

She laughed; it was not the first time someone came to that conclusion.  
"Well, it's also a big 'fuck you and your money' to my dad and his barely legal girlfriend."

“Gideon always told me that your parents broke up because of him. Is that… just his view of things? Or is there another story? “

“It’s … complicated, in a way it’s completely right and totally wrong at the same time. My dad was already cheating and hiding away part of their company’s money. He was not a good partner. He was.. and probably is… a very conservative and homophobic guy.  
He believes there is only one right way to do things – his way. And everyone else’s is… “ just not good enough” – in the best case. In other cases, it’s “improper” or “childish” or “sinful”.  
His aggressive behavior alone would have been a good enough reason for her to get a divorce… but I guess over the years she had just gone blind to that part of him. When my brother finally came out and stood up for himself …“ Izzy took a deep breath trying to find a wording that would not give away too much. It wasn’t her story to tell, and honestly, she didn’t know all the facts.  
“let’s just say it became impossible to ignore what kind of a person he is. So his coming out… it was the trigger. The final push. But it wasn’t the reason for the divorce. Not really.  
But it was tough on all of us and my mother… she wasn’t dealing all too well with it and some things were said.. and never taken back.  
Maybe one day they'll start speaking with each other again and things can be.. mended. Right now is not that time, and I think you already know what I’m going to say but… please don’t speak to him about it. It would only tear open nasty wounds.” She stared into his eyes and Magnus felt that she needed to hear him promise it.

“Of course Isabelle, I was always respectful to his troubled past and I promise I will continue to be so – if he ever speaks to me again that is.”

She smiled. ”Oh, I’m sure he will. I’m sorry, but my Thai-Boxing class starts in 40 minutes, I will need to leave now. But I’ll see you tomorrow and you can complain about my mediocre homework over cocktails.”  


Magnus shook his head “You both have so violent hobbies. I never know if I should feel protected around you or afraid.”

“Oh Maggie, come on, it’s been forever since he’s been in a fight. He mostly works out with a punching bag and teaches high school girls basic self-defense. He is harmless.”

Getting up from his chair, Magnus looked straight at her. “ Okay, so he is harmless. You, however, are a tiny dangerous fighting machine, aren’t you ?”

Izzy's smile turned almost feral “Looking like this, I have to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Jace's second interview - where he also gets to philosophize about bi lyrics.
> 
> _It baffled me. I mean, do I really have to phrase it explicitly ?_   
>  _Do I have to sing „let me swallow your pretty dick down “ for people to just accept it for what it is?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace is trying his luck with an interview at the university to find Alec.  
> Songs you might want to check out for this chapter:  
> Santana feat Alex Band - why don't you and I ?  
> The Calling - Unstoppable  
> Ricky Martin - livin la vida loca  
> 
> 
> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Maia took a final deep breath before turning to the mic. Two minutes left. She could do this. The guy in front of her was just a friendly blond, easy on the eyes, recently out as queer. Nothing special. She could deal with him.  
A quick look onto her notes showed - _over 800.000 copies sold, song Platinum in Australia, Italy ,UK_ \- and - _1st album certified GOLD in Canada+ US_ \- she had even circled it a few times.  
She could not do this.  
She definitely could not.  
Her instincts were telling her to run away. So far the most famous Interviewee she'd had, was a chemist major turned stand-up comedian who had managed 50.000 viewers on youtube. Back then Simon had done most of the talking because she felt star -struck and awkward.  
FUCK.  
Keep it together Roberts! 

"Don't imagine me naked" - a cup of coffe was placed next to her glass when she looked up confused at the speaker. 

"I know everyone says to imagine the other people naked when you're nervous, but if we do that today both of us would be waaay too turned on to speak casually, so let's do something different."  
Had he just ? Maia couldn't believe her ears and laughed out loud. 

"Hey, there's no shame in stating some facts! We're both simply too good-looking for that trick to work.... in a calming manner" Jace smiled at her and she felt some of the tension leave her body at his playful- over the top - way of scanning her body.  
"What else then ?" she asked after a beat.  
"Answer the most important question: Would you rather be a werewolf or a vampire?" Jace spoke the words with a feigned gravity while he sat down.

"Anne Rice, Buffy or Twilight-Type ?" 

"Vampires shouldn't sparkle!" the singer exclaimed with such a vigor that she found herself laughing aloud yet again. But before she managed to agree with him, the voice of the shows technician filled the room " Maja that's 30 seconds til you're live."

"Okay Tom."

Jace took a sip of the water in front of him, turned with his chair to the mic and waggled his eyebrows at her. "Let's have fun." 

'Yeah, let's.' she thought to herself, before starting her routine of counting down the last three seconds with her fingers.

About three breaths later the first introductory part of her show was done “So I think everyone who hasn’t been on a different planet in the past few year’s has heard 'Wherever you will go'. There are countless clips on YouTube from all over the world with you singing, claiming that you love the cities and people you met and that everything is cool. I even found a mtv- special including interviews with your grandmother. And of course I heard the - ehm- unusual - interview you gave at WHL on Monday. So, I’m not going to ask you what your famous song is about, what travelling was like and who's the best fan... well at least not straight away. I'd like to summarize what I found online, what I saw and heard, and let my listeners get a better picture about topics for today. As I've warned you before this show has a call-in section and I just want to give everyone ideas."

"If I get anything wrong, you can correct me or interrupt me. And for every topic you can let me know if it’s acceptable or not. We usually do it with the traffic light system- so green for ask away, yellow not your fav topic but we may talk and red for drop the topic. – Alright?

“Okay, I guess” Jace smiled at her.

“So, you were born a little more than 22 years ago just outside New York – and you grew up here – with your dad, no siblings and partially within the foster care system."

"Correct."  
"My Major is social work/ social science and and I spent my summer as an intern at a youth group home, so I’d really like to talk about this topic – growing up in the system- if this is something you are okay with?

Jace cleared his throat. This wasn’t what he had expected but maybe exactly what he needed. The last few years had given him little chance to talk about it and except for a tiny fund raiser three years ago and afew private donations he hadn't made good on an old promise. It wasn't all happy stories and he didn't want to be bathing in buckloads of sympathy but Maia’s eyes and voice managed to border between interest, comfort and knowledge and she was staring at him kind of expectantly – oh.  
“okay, green” he breathed out and was relieved that his gut feeling didn't turn to bad or horrible .

“Great. You were in permanent foster care and just starting out high school when you started singing. But first in a very different genre then you later sold records in. – can we talk about that ? And also what you mentioned in an interview with YAM! magazine as " a phase where my outfit and make up were caught somewhere between American punk rock and Finnish goth" ?

How the hell did she find that interview within less than two days ? Jace was mesmerized at her research abilities and falling into a funny memory of a marathon of interviews in Berlin “yes, that’s also green. I can even share my eyeliner-beginner's-desaster stories if you'd like.” 

She smiled at the happy singer, his mood was contagious. “Cool, I will certainly get back to that.  
Moving on, it was in the second to last year of high school when your grandmother – back then the most successful CEO of a European record label- found out about your existence and within a few weeks organized your move to her home just outside London. She was also the one who gave you a record deal and helped promote your….” Jace smile had frozen and he was shaking his head so strongly at Maia that she lost the rest of her sentence " .. band." she finally finished.

“That’s mostly true. But one I actually had already send a mp3 to one of her producer’s in the US months before and they were already interested and two - and much more importantly - it’s been some really tough months since she died, so I’d rather not speak about her.”

“Of course. So, your first album was an international hit, your first single turning to the second longest running number one of the American billboard charts as well as topping the charts in Europe, Asia and Down Under and instead of normal teenage things like graduating high school you toured around the world for more than 2 years.” Maia left a small break and waited for Jace’s feedback.

“that’s true and of course we can speak about it. But.. I think, maybe that’s yellow. I think it will be tough to ask me something that hasn’t been recorded in lots of interviews before.”

“Well, I’ll try to find something creative. Let’s move on the only scandal I could find on you – it’s the second US tour, there is a pretty red-headed Disney princess in your pre-show and you fall in love – only for USWeekly to do some digging and reveal that you are actually brother and sister and your relationship is illegal- back then it was in the media for months, is there anything you want to say about it?”

“Nah, I think that this topic was on more magazine front pages than my single with Santana and me looking like an idiot, stumbling and losing the mic at that award show combined. Clary is a wonderful girl, she remains a dear friend to me – we didn’t know. There was no way we could have known and the second we knew it was true, we ended the relation and moved on. That’s it. The rest is red - no comments.”

“Well, then there is two more topics I have on my list and after that interview at WHL I am sure they will get a green light from you. I guess their pretty mixed up in each other: A cellist called Alec and life as a not-straight male.”

“yeah, that’s both a go.”

“Great- so for songs today I'm thinking that we alternate our wishes with our listener's requests. First of is a request that was already on my wish list and just a few moments ago mentioned by you - Santana feat Alex Max Band "why don't you and I”.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Before we dig into your childhood and I get a chance to question what I learned about our foster care system, I have one - I promise it's only one - question about the industry. But first the most important thing: you’re here to find a guy. We have lot’s of students and university staff listing to us and we have a live call- in section in our show and an email address that is pretty famous: what are you looking for?”

“Well, I’m looking for a tall, like really tall, dark haired, hazel eyed Cellist and Archer who also likes mixed martial arts and dark Rock/ alternative Metal music, who drinks his coffee extremely intense and who used to go by the name Alec or Alexander Lightwood. But I think we can forget that name, it hasn’t been in use in very long while. If someone knows him, or knows where I can find him - that would be great. The department he studies in ... his new name... I'll take whatever info available. "

"So, while our listener's make a quick mental check if anyone in their circles of friends or the people in their classes match that description - I will ask my one questions about touring and music industry- just so we get the yellow topics off our list. The question is - What surprised you the most about the music industry? What were you not expecting ?“

To Maia's unmeasurable relief Jace looked positively surprised at the question and not bored or annoyed at all. “oh... good question... I think, well... a colleague once said that it’s insane how much people overinterpret gay lyrics to make them philosophical and straight. At first I thought it's a joke but then...  
I have this song… it’s called “unstoppable.” in the beginning I start by setting a scene:  
“come and lay on my bed, sit and drink some wine“ and the verse ends with “let me take you right now and swallow you down, I need you inside“ 

I think, I mean you don't need to have a degree in languages to understand that I am singing about having sex with a guy here. And when I wrote it and recorded it, I was sure there would be some editing out in the final version... but the whole thing made it on the CD. So I expected interview questions about how I can sing about giving a blow job and then sing about girls on the same album… but nothing. You try to rationalize it " oh it's not a single, so nobody is paying attention to it" "maybe my voice is not so clear in that part"... And I got to sing this song in stadiums and on TV shows in the US and Europe and Asia and nobody ever even asked. Nowhere."

Maia noticed that the singer still couldn't believe that it had happend this way.

"I was... let's say more than surprised. And when I checked online, I found these forums and the people were discussing the lyricy and they complementing me on "an incredible imaginative description of deep connection and longing" and "absorbing a part of another soul" and... stuff like that. It baffled me. I mean do I really have to phrase it explicitly ?  
Do I have to sing ‘let me swallow your pretty dick down’ for people to just accept it for what it is?"

"But it’s not only lyrics it’s also actions. If I go out with a girl to a starbucks -maybe she is a songwriter- and we're just have a coffee and talk lyrics for two hours – sure there is a picture in some magazine of the two of us and one week later there’s a follow-up article making up wedding plans because someone saw me near a yewelry shop.  
I go out partying with a hot guy 3 nights in a row it seems no one cares. Maybe it’s a tiny 3 line coverage of “boy’s night out” but definitely nothing similar to wedding plans. If I dress up and go to an expensive restaurant with an equally dressed up handsome man - people rather make assumptions about me changing managment or buying a piece of land than about me wanting to ... you know..."

"kiss the guy ?" Maia tried to help out.

"Yeah, sure I was hoping for more but ..." he trails off with a short laugh. "But seriously, I don't know if there is any fancy term for this type of blindness or whatever it is - and I'm not sure if the situation is any differnt for female bi artists but it seriously surprised me much more than open homophobia would have."

"Open homophobia is a good transition to the next song we're going to play. A few months ago he came out as gay - and since then we have often ignored your requests but not today my friends - today you get Ricky Martin with "livin la vida loca". after that we will be back live".

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it ? Not so much ?  
> Do you have ideas for improvement ?  
> Please leave a comment!


End file.
